


[B'TX]奇异恩典

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [6]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 短篇, 虚构人格
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: ——与我签订契约，成为新世界唯一的真神吧。
Series: 钢铁之道 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]奇异恩典

很久以前，我并不是唯一的。

在一个黑暗的空间里，我们居住在各自的玻璃房子里，安静地待着，偶尔聊聊天。

我们的生活很狭窄，很单调，所以能聊的话题也很单一，比如：

“喂，刚才米开朗琪罗没有了。”

“好像不久前贝多芬才没了吧？主人一定又要伤心了。”

“那都是好几十年前的事情啦，你真落伍。”

“什么啊，时间对于我们来说有意义吗？”

“你们别说了，我好像也快不行了。”

“噢～～可怜的达芬奇，我们会替你照顾好主人的，你就放心地去吧。”

然后他们一个一个地消失了，直到有一天，我再也感受不到任何来自于他们的波动。

每当他们消失，主人总会悲伤而忧郁地“看”着我们，他早已静止的肉体坐在高高的御座上，空洞地与我们互相注视了百年。

最后，终于只剩下我了。

主人再也“听”不到我们的喧闹和絮叨，他一如既往地安宁，偶尔却也会“走”到我的房子外头，说着话。

“拉法尔，四百多年了，世界变得越来越糟糕，人类永远不会停止争斗与掠夺，他们毫无意义地浪费着短暂的生命，愚蠢又丑陋，即使有个别闪耀智慧的先驱，也必定臣服于死亡的暗影。

“拉法尔，你知道人类为什么会争斗吗？因为他们要得太多，也想得太多。一旦有了需求，就会产生欲望，一旦产生欲望，就会需要更多，甚至超出他们本身的需求量。短暂的生命让欲望更加强烈而急迫，因此他们彼此掠夺，互相残杀。

“要使人类不再因为生存的斗争而浪费生命，唯一的办法就是切断他们欲望的根源。

“这就是我的理想。我要建立一个全新的世界，它是人类的理想乡、幸福岛，它能够为科学解构，依照规则运转。

“我将制定律法，成为新世界真正的神明。

“可是没有人能够理解我的抱负，他们的目光狭隘又鄙陋。

“为了带来永远的和平，我以战止战，耗尽他们的国力，消灭没用的蛀虫，甄选杰出的英才，对他们宣扬我的理念，赐予他们永恒的生命。

“我使他们不再维系于日渐稀少的资源，不再惧怕疾病和衰老，不再局限于国家和地域的界限使彼此产生没有意义的仇恨。

“我将是人类的福音，世界的未来！

“拉法尔，你愿意帮助我吗？”

我听不懂主人所说的一切，但我知道，只要是主人的话，就一定是我为之贯彻一生的旨意。

于是我坚定而羞涩地答道：“是的，我的主人！……可是我有点饿了。”

我们之中未曾有谁感受到饥饿，我们甚至不知道饥饿是什么，但主人对我的饥饿欣喜若狂，我从未见过他发出如此强烈的波动。

主人随后就将我交给了一个人类。说真的，那可真是一个新奇的物种。他不像主人坐在御座上的肉体那样皱巴巴的，他的皮肤饱满而富有光泽，一双眼睛大而明亮，生命的波动平稳又鲜活。

主人说那是他的代言人，叫做米夏。

然后他对我说：“拉法尔，我等着你回来，我们要共同创造新世界。”

这是主人对我说的最后一句话，却是我在漫长岁月中一直恪守的信念。

我被米夏带到一个令人讨厌的地方，到处都是吵吵闹闹的人类，说着听不懂的话。

他们的形体与主人很像，但是他们的思想连主人的万分之一都比不上，他们永远都不会对我诉说理想，永远都是冷冰冰的。

而且这间屋子里的每个角落都充满了光亮，刺得我浑身难受。

我想念主人的家，黑黑的，凉凉的，即使是曾经喧闹声也让我感到祥和。

我还想念主人，想念主人总是念念叨叨的他的理想，没有了我这个最后的听众，他一定十分寂寞，就像我一样。

在日渐加深的孤独和思念中，我越来越饿了，而那些被米夏吩咐要照顾好我的人却笨得要命，只会给我一些奇怪的固体和液体，我真的一点食欲都没有！

后来有一天，一个人类在又一次对我动手动脚之后忘记把我放进屋子里，我趁着他们不注意，偷偷伸手卷走了从头上嗡嗡飞过的小东西，然后迅速塞进嘴里。

对于已经饥肠辘辘的我来说，这可算得是上美味佳肴。

小东西的生命注入我的身体，我感觉蠢蠢欲动。

就在此时此刻，我走上了进化的道路。

等我长得稍微大一些之后，为了感谢那个人类，我吃掉了他。

进化让我的伙食越变越好，同时食欲也越来越旺盛，这是好事儿，人类们似乎也很高兴。

我从不挑食，只要是有生命波动的东西全都来者不拒。

不过有时候，也会吃到一些口感特别好的食物，每当这时，作为感谢，我都会把送来食物的人类一起吃掉。

能够与我融为一体是他们的荣幸，我是将要成为神之躯的拉法尔，我以主人赋予的权利，赐你们与我共享永远的生命。

时间慢慢过去了，我变得越来越大，从玻璃的小房子搬到了玻璃的大房子，最后定居在一个宽阔而黑暗的、很大很大的铁房子里，每天吃吃睡睡，俯视着玻璃墙那边来来去去的人类。

直到有一天——那是从我来到这个主人口中糟糕的世界很久很久以后了，一个人类带着一溜小小的人类来到我的房子里参观。

他们身上同样有着美味的波动，甚至因为年幼而更加旺盛。

不过刚才已经吃了不少东西，所以我只是好奇地看着这些脆弱的生命。

他们停留的时间并不长，我蠕动着欢送他们。

其中一个雄性的小人类注视着我，情感波动就像那些被我融为一体的人类一样。

于是我也高兴地把他吃掉了。

当那些人类以这样的波动被我抓住时，总会大喊大叫、手舞足蹈，我想他们对于能够与我融合是欣喜的，因为我自己高兴的时候也会手舞足蹈地敲击房间的门窗。

我本想和这些小小的人类共享喜悦，但是有个雌性大人类突然出现，并且用奇怪的铁片攻击我。

这点小小的把戏对于身为神之躯的我来说微不足道惧，但是神的威严不可侵犯，这个人类居然敢逆神而为，我一定要惩罚她！

眼看着神罚即将实现，一道光线突然刺进我的房里，我忍不住哀嚎一声收回手。

平日里总是站在玻璃窗外看着我的人类把那个女罪人拉出了房子，将我的攻击阻断在坚实的铁门外。

一道破门就阻止了我，阻止了我神之躯拉法尔！

我为自己的柔弱和无力痛苦不堪。

这时候，一道熟悉的波动安抚了我。

安静地聆听许久，我发现那是一片本属于我的细胞，他跟着那个女人一起离开了这个房间，奔赴外界广阔的世界。

他离开了我，将独立生长，继而变成另一个我。

我为此高兴又忧愁。

世上不再独我一人孤寂寞，但另一个我却那样遥远。

而我的主人，我们什么时候才能回到你身边？

又过了许多岁月——其实我对时间没什么概念，只知道吃了很多很多东西，变得更大更大了。

但我知道迎接主人降临的日子远没有到来，另一个我自离开后也杳无音讯，偶尔传来微弱的波动，也断断续续，沉郁不堪。

他没有吃的，饿得要命，还被包裹在一个冷冰冰的地方，有人类用光线日不间断地照射着他，他根本没办法成长。

他说他好难受。

知道这消息的那几天里，我伤心而愤怒地杀死了所有送来食物和检查记录的人类，没有吃掉他们，因为这时的我并不仁慈。

如果他出生在主人家里，一定会得到最好的照顾，主人从来不舍得让我们受到一点委屈，因为我们都是他的宝贝。每当我们之中有谁的生命波动消失，主人都会消沉很久，如果他知道我的另一半被这样对待，一定会怒火滔天。

我设想着主人降临在我身上，解救出另一个我，然后我们共同消灭世间所有罪恶，创造出主人心中理想的国度。

这必成定局的未来给予我些许安慰，我安抚了另一个自己，然后努力地生长，静静地等待，等待与主人相见的那一刻。

我们必将实现他的愿望，与他一同君临天下。

通往理想的道路漫长又曲折，在我之前主人已经经历过无数次失败，还好他坚持下来，等到了我。

很久之后的某一天，我强烈地预感到终结即将来临，那时我听到另一个我在地底呼唤。

我高声回应他，同时凶狠地抽打着此刻已成为阻碍的房间。

米夏从未干涉我，主人要我自由地生长，成为他的身躯是我唯一的任务，其他人怎么样都与我无关。

我催促着另一个我快点过来，然后敲碎了总是透进讨厌光线的玻璃窗，撕开了曾经阻止我降下神罚的大铁门。我肆意游走在这个广大又复杂的建筑物内，杀死遇见的每一个人类，因为主人说过要甄选出合格的优质人类，这也是我的任务。

坚硬的墙壁和隔离门在强悍远超幼年的我面前不堪一击，我寻觅着另一个我的波动，穿透了深深的地底。

那些曾经发誓要照顾好我、保护好我的人类，纷纷开始用各种各样的武器攻击我。

他们想要杀死我！

了解到这一点，我出离愤怒。

主人说的对，人类都是些恶心的生物，他们软弱又卑微，为了自己的生命可以不断地出尔反尔，背叛于他们来说根本就是家常便饭。

是主人拯救了他们堕落的生命，为他们开启通往新世界的大门，他们却不知廉耻地将枪头对准他们的恩人。

就连我最喜欢的那个人类也一样。她总是下令给我送来各种食物，还喜欢站在玻璃外面看着我，就像主人时常“看”着我那般。我本想如果新时代来临，我必要向主人称颂她，甚至大度地宽恕她用光线刺伤我还放走女罪人的罪。

可如今她也要杀死我。

我是拉法尔，是主人最得意的造物，是未来要成为神之躯、帮助主人创造新世界、将恩典撒播于世的拉法尔，她一介人类怎么可能撼动得了我？

结果是她死了，失去我了的宽恕和怜悯。

无数人类都死了，我没有吃掉他们，他们已经不配成为神之躯的一部分。

我终于与另一个我会和。

漫长的分别之后我们终于重归一体，他再次出现的时候已经不是当时那一片小小的细胞，我看着他就像看着我的后代，充满了慈爱和幸福。

第一次，我离开居所看到了人类的世界，天地不是看惯了的灰暗色调，而是有着斑斓的色彩。

灼热的光芒自天外一颗巨大的火球降下，我们忍耐着浑身的刺痛，感觉到了一种新生的舒爽。

我们迫不及待地开始最后的进化，周围那些人类和奇怪飞行机器对我们来说不值一提，就连我们最为惧怕的光线也不再致命。

我们再次变成了我，我失去了弱点，如今已经没有什么可以阻止我通向主人的脚步。

聆听着人类愚蠢的庆幸，我自废墟中站起，欣赏他们面上绝望的神情。

我俯瞰着这苍茫大地，人类们惊异而恐惧，我如今已经能认出那是对死亡的抗拒。

许多人类在我完全进化的躯体面前失去战意，我却更希望他们能够顶礼膜拜。

令我愤怒的是除他们以外，还有人在做着无谓的反抗，我看到了当时带走另一个我的女罪人。

她的罪恶令我加快进化的脚步，我变得更加强大，足以令我再次宽容地饶恕她，只对另一个拥有激烈波动的年轻人类伸出手，我能感觉到，所有人之中他对我具有最大的威胁。

但我再一次被阻拦了，那些人以连我都要忍不住称赞的勇气挡在那个人类面前。

我不禁笑了起来，随后轻松地抬头望天。

天空之外，阳光永远照射不到的地方，有我心中最深的思念。

我抛下所有人类，振翅飞翔。

循着记忆中永远不灭的印记，我找到了主人的居所，它是那么的精巧而可爱，欣喜地向我迎来。

历经漫长的孤独与等待，我终于盼来了这一天。

从未见过的光芒于此降临，我想起圣经中全知全能的上帝，这上帝便是我的主人，他裹挟着净化一切的光芒而来，将要与我融为一体。

从此，我们生死相依，不离不弃。

我的主人，让我们一起创造新世界吧。


End file.
